


Sweet Angels

by fuckyouhiko



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Best Title Despair/7, Boys Kissing, I Need More KuzuHina in my life, I think is fluff too, KILL ME WITH FIRE, M/M, Slash, Smut? Idk, Songfic? plz help, That gay shit that we all love, Yaoi, kill me, why i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyouhiko/pseuds/fuckyouhiko
Summary: ❝pull me close and tell me that you think i'm so pretty❞(just kill me)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to clarify some things before reading: 
> 
> 1- This is originally written in Spanish. I am more or less good with English, and I decided to publish this one-shot in English 
> 
> 2- Inspired by two songs by Nicole Dollanganger; Sweet Girl and Angels of Porn 
> 
> 3- The first part is from the point of view of Hinata, then the second of Kuzuryuu 
> 
> 4- This is the first time I write, don't hate me. 
> 
> Well, now you are free to read (pls don't)

Your neck taste like the sweet apple pie that we eat before coming to your home, with whipped cream on the side.

Your breath in my ear.  
Touch your red cheeks, soft as silk.

Your kisses, taste like raisins in the pudding.  
Those that get stuck between my teeth, every time I eat it.

The way you move your legs around my hips.

You're so sweet.

Unprepared, you start to whisper your secrets to me

"I love you, Hajime"

"I love you so much, Fuyuhiko"

You keep whisper your secrets to me, secrets that makes me feel good, loved.

But I can't answer, I concentrating to kiss the blood vessels on your neck.

All I could do was give you more love.

You stopped whisper me all your secrets, you kissed me.  
Tying knots with our tongues.

God, you're still so sweet.

* * *

 

My bedroom smells like rotten food.  
And I guess so do I.

I'm sorry that our first time, at least mine, would be on this conditions.  
But it's harder to be good in here, with you here.

I can not take it, I have to tell you everything, my secrets.

"I could starve and die for you"

"I'd give my soul to satan, if thats mean that my body and love are yours and vice versa, forever"

"I love you, Hajime"

"I love you so much, Fuyuhiko"

You're so good.  
In each of senses.  
In everything.  
You are perfect.

I began to spill my secrets again, you listened to me, you did not respond. And I do not really care.

I liked the design of bites and kisses that you left on my thigh, and I will wouldn't mind having them in my neck.

I feel you inside on me, much more inside that never.  
I feel you in all my body.  
I feel so good.

I kissed you, it feels good too.  
Everything feels good with you, is like I'm on the heaven.

I feel dirtier than you make me feel. I need a bath after this.

Maybe... Are you that perfect enought to make both, tub and bed, feels like the heaven?

In my stained bed cover.

Your nails are nailed to my wrists. My body pressed against my mattress and your chest.  
My knees weaker with every minute that we are in the heaven.

In my stained bed cover with holy water, cause you're totally an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so... don't look at me please...


End file.
